memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Nerys (DMU)
For the prime universe counterpart, please see Kira Nerys. :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (mirror). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (AMU). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Kira Nerys (alternate reality). In the dark mirror universe Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran in the 24th century. Kira was member of the Bajoran Militia under the rule of the Bajoran Empire, stationed on Bajoran station Deep Space 9 in the Bajoran sector and Kira is the commanding officer of DS9. She has years of Black Opts experience and believes that one can't be prepared enough for what is coming next. Be it an assassination attempt or an attack on the station by the Klingon-Romulan Alliance. She fights equally well with energy based and blade based weapons. She is loyal to the Empire but even more loyal to the Bajoran sector. By 2374 Kira was in command of the Bajoran warship Meru. Early life and the Resistance Kira was born in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province of Bajor to Kira Taban and Kira Meru. Kira and her brothers were often cared for by Tir Ramara a woman Taban took into the family after her own family were killed by the Cardassians. She lived a large part of her life in the Singha refugee camp. In 2346, her mother was taken to Terok Nor to serve as a comfort woman to the Cardassians, ultimately becoming the lover of Gul Dukat. At three years old, Nerys was too young to understand this, and her father told his children that Meru had died. Nerys would not learn the truth until 2374, at which time she travelled back in time to 2346 using the Orb of Time. The three-year-old Nerys briefly met her future self but, as she was using the pseudonym "Luma Rahl", the young Nerys remained ignorant as to her identity. Following her mother's supposed death, Kira and her brothers were often cared for by Tir Ramara. The Kira family received extra rations to compensate for Meru being taken to Terok Nor to serve as one of Gul Dukat's comfort women. When Tir Ramara found out about these extra rations (but not why the family was receiving them) she stole them and gave them to the resistance to be given to those more needy. When Taban caught her, she accused him of being a traitor and ran away. The Kiras were subsequently forced to give up their additional rations to avoid being hounded as collaborators. Nerys held this against Tir for years to come. Growing up, Nerys learned about the Bajoran Prophets from close family friend Prylar Istani Reyla. This was beginning of Kira's life-long faith in the Prophets and their love for the Bajoran people. Kira joined the Shakaar Resistance Cell when she was only twelve, and spent most of her early time with the cell running errands and cleaning weapons. In 2357, just after her fourteenth birthday, Nerys and the Shakaar cell liberated the labor camp at Gallitep before the now-depleted mine laborers could be slaughtered by Gul Darhe'el, the Cardassian overseer. Nerys and her cell accomplished this infiltrating the Bajoran science ministry and accessing their transporter system, allowing the cell to bypass the camp's formidable security system and later transport the Bajoran laborers out. While at the ministry, Nerys managed to destroy the files on a prototype defense system that would allow the Cardassians to track and destroy any unauthorized Bajoran air-traffic. In 2366, she snuck aboard the quarantined space station Terok Nor to gather information on the Double Helix virus that was infecting the station. She later assisted the Terran medical team, which was allowed to travel to the station by the station master, Gul Skrain Dukat, by finding the source of the virus on the surface of the planet Bajor. In 2367, she infiltrated the Plin Syndicate criminal organization at the Doblana Arctic Base on Bajor in order to kidnap Cardassian Glinn Gundar. The operation cost the life of Kira's brother, Kira Reon, whose sacrifice gained the resistance a chip which enabled them to monitor all Cardassian communications on Bajor Deep Space 9 Commander of DS9 In 2369 Kira was assigned to Deep Space 9 as commanding officer with the rank of Commander. Kira requested a Terran lover and bodyguard from the Bajoran government, Kira later got her Terran lover and bodyguard: Commander Typhuss James Halliwell. Kira often displayed hedonistic tendencies, surrounding herself in her quarters with alien slaves both male and female. Kira ruled over the station with an iron fist, but used varying methods to do her job. She was manipulative where necessary, but ruthless and violent on other occasions, often rounding up alien slaves and executing them randomly. She did, however, often view certain people with a certain affection, allowing them privileges in return for their loyalty and dedication. In 2370 Kira was promoted to Major by the Bajoran government. Later that year Kira became Intendant of Bajor and Deep Space 9 on the orders of the Bajoran government. In late 2373, Kira was promoted to Colonel and Kira learned about the responsibilities of the captain's chair by standing down a Romulan fleet, intent on placing weapons on Derna, a Bajoran moon. In 2374 Colonel Kira had to deal with another attempted coup by the extremist faction known as the Alliance for Global Unity, or the Circle, attempting to seize power. Colonel Kira was able to destroy the Alliance for Global Unity once and for all, the Bajoran Empire remained in power. The blockade of Derna Cretak asked Kira if the Romulans could establish a hospital on Bajor's moon of Derna. Kira agreed to ask the Council of Ministers. The Council agreed and the hospital was quickly established. When Typhuss found evidence of the presence of plasma torpedoes, Kira confronted Cretak, tellling her if the Romulan did not remove them, the Bajorans would. Colonel Kira took a fleet of Bajoran Perikian-class impulse ships to prevent an approaching group of fourteen Romulan D'deridex class warbirds from reaching the moon. The ships, clearly no match even for a single Romulan warbird, held their ground until Terran Commander Typhuss James Halliwell told Cretak that if she did not remove the weapons, he would. Cretak later ordered the warbirds to withdraw. Command of the Meru By 2373 Kira was in command of the Bajoran warship Meru. Kira named her warship Meru after her mother Kira Meru. Kira choose a Terran first officer instead of a Bajoran first officer. Kira's first officer was Terran Commander Typhuss James Halliwell. The Meru was sent on missions to fight Klingon-Romulan Alliance ships and outposts and shipyards for the Emipre. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Kira showed an attraction to Typhuss James Halliwell in 2369 after he was assigned as her lover and personal bodyguard. Kira and Typhuss talked for three hours in Quarks. Then Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and had sex with him. Kira fell in love with Typhuss after they had sex in her quarters. In 2374 their relationship heated up and Kira and Typhuss got married a few months later in a traditional Bajoran wedding ceremony aboard DS9. In early 2374 Kira was pregnant with Typhuss's child. Typhuss was at Kira's bedside when she gave birth to her son Shakaar Edon Kira. Shakaar was delivered in a traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony in early 2374. In 2379 Kira was pregnant with Typhuss's second child. Later that year Kira Hoshi Sato was delivered in a traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony. Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:Bajoran majors Category:Bajoran colonels Category:Intendants Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Deep Space 9 (DMU) personnel Category:Meru personnel Category:Dark mirror universe